regalgoblinsfandomcom-20200216-history
Misscliks Devotion: Episode 01
Recap Sunday, Sept 24, 1509 Kes and Kellen are elven traveling bards and they are returning to their hometown of Valuria after a tour. With them are Kes's boyfriend Ransom and Kellen's significant other Olivia. They arrive at their parents house. Their parents are also elven bards who have met Ransom before but haven't met Olivia. Their father Whatchat Ethelle is hanging clothes outside. After meeting Olivia, Whatchat invites the group inside the house. Inside is Kalia Ethelle, their mother, is baking bread. After a little talking inside, Kellen officially asks Olivia to be his girlfriend. Olivia accept. Whatchat demands they all sit down, and he speaks in elvish about his distaste for his children having relationships with the humans. Kalia says if they want a pet, they should get an animal instead. Kellen and Kes reject what their parents are saying, and they storm out. Only Olivia doesn't speak Elven, so she doesn't understand what is going on. Kellen sits on a rock and cries. Kes comes over to comfort him. Kellen talks about Leaventh, his best friend growing up who died from Elven Sleeping Sickness only a couple dozen years ago. After a while Kalia comes out of the house and walks up to the group with a bundle of bread. She tells a story about she spent a century away from her family once after an argument. Kes says she hopes it won't take Kalia that long to get over this. Kes starts playing her Ocarina. Olivia dances with Kellen to cheer him up. The band then decides where to go next. Olivia suggest heading to the Stoney Mussel where her ex works as a Bartender (Claude). Instead they decide to head to the Slop Troth travel in Evermond. They leave Valuria and head south. Monday, Sept 25, 1509 The band come across 3 wagons at a watering hole. After some initial apprehension, the band is welcomed in. That afternoon the party come across the village of Berkin and head to the the only Tavern in town. When they get inside, their rival band, Koibus Khorus has just finished a set. Ransom talks with Ian the lead singer of Koibus Khorus, who offers to give Ransom an autograph. Kes and Kellen begin to perform. The first song is "Pound the table, Sing the Song", the second is "Thoughts on a Brick Road in the Dark of Night" : Thoughts on a Brick Road in the Dark of Night :On a Brick Road, in the Dark of Night. :I feel and I know, :That you feel Nice. :Light and Dark. Together. :We are Light and Dark in all. :Dragon! After the song Olivia brings some fans to meet the band, including Georgiana. Olivia then talks to a regular named Tom. Kellen drags Olivia away to talk to the bar's owner. Olivia heads outside to try to get more customers but doesn't get any. Kes and Kellen sing "Shadows in the Dark" inside. : Shadows in the Dark :Shadows. Shadows in the Dark. :Shadow, Shadow, Shadow. Tuesday, Sept 26, 1509 The band leave Berkin and are on the way to Halfhill. As they travel they hear singing and a thwaping sound. The sound is from a paddlebus, a Halfling musical instrument. The band head over and find a halfling wedding for Mary and Joseph. The halflings ask the band to play a song. During their musical performance, 4 hobgoblins attack. The band & the best man Robert attack the intruders. During fight Olivia heals up Mary but isn't able to do anything for the other injured halfing who dies. After the fight the mood of the wedding is ruined. Kellen tries to lift the mood with a spoken-word song. :On a day of love, Mary and Joseph, united, we are all. :In darkness, in blood, we find true unity. :Mary and Joseph may your wedding be blessed, :Even though we have seen darkness today, :We have also seen true light. :And we, warriors, bless your marriage in the absence of this threat. After the song the Halflings sombrely leave. The party go with them to their village and stay in the loft of their barn. Category:Misscliks Devotion Episodes